


House On A Hill

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathtubs, Creepy, Dark, Gen, Hearing Voices, Not Beta Read, October is coming, Trying something new, disembodied voices, water tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: He sits up with a jolt, water sloshing around him loudly, choking on his breath, on the soapy water thats dripped into his mouth. He pushes his hair back from his face and looks around.





	House On A Hill

Dan lowers himself slowly into the bathtub. The water is hot, stinging and biting against his skin as he eases his long limbs into the water. His breath hitches, stomach trembling, feeling claustrophobic surrounded by heat. It's not so bad once he's adjusted, water lapping over his chest as he breathes.   
  
Dan relaxes. The smell of lavender filling his senses and his eyes drift shut. His shoulders drop and he slides himself to lie down, hair floating like seaweed around him in long, thick, curly tendrils. His pipes hiss, whistle and moan, stage-whispering their complaints. He finds the noises soothing, familiar.   
  
He can hear the rush of water past his ears, bubbles tickling his skin as particles rush to escape from under his body. Dan drifts and drifts, despite not moving. His head swims black and empty for a moment before vivid images of memories fill the space. They rush past him as he stands on the outskirts, watching every single moment of his life play by. It feels so real but so unreal, he's conciously unconscious and as he reaches the last moment of him closing his eyes to relax into the heat of his tub, he gasps.  
  
He sits up with a jolt, water sloshing around him loudly, choking on his breath, on the soapy water thats dripped into his mouth. He pushes his hair back from his face and looks around.   
  
The tub is empty.   
  
Dan is still panting. He clutches himself, shivering violently as cold washes over him, teeth chattering together. His breath comes out like clouds of smoke. The room is dark. It smells musty, like mothballs and pensioners with a sinister undertone. He stands slowly, carefully. His skin squeaks against the bath and the noise cuts through him like a knife. It sounds like a laugh.   
  
There's something creeping, breathing up his walls. A dank, dark dark green something that slides tendrils up the cracks in his tiles. His mirror is stained and scratched. The only clean thing in the room are his tub and the soft sky blue towel hanging on the radiator.  
  
He wraps it around his body tightly in hopes for some comfort, swaddling himself. The smell of clean linen warms his soul just that little bit.  
  
The pipes of the house are still gossiping. Dan can actually make out words now, not just clunks and hisses. They're talking about him, not to him, luring his curiosity.  
  
_silly boy._  
  
Dan gingerly steps forward. He hadn't noticed the door was no longer present, ripped off the hinges. Everything is cold beneath the balls of his feet as he tiptoes his way through his home.  
  
_he's being oh so brave._   
  
Dan hears cackles, muffled by walls. His skin prickles with goosebumps. Now he's unsettled. His home has a strange, green tinge to it. It reminds him of something, a set to a haunted house. A breeze tickles his ankles, wraps a slender hand tight. He feels the hand pull and a door slams behind him, making him yell out in surprise as he whips around to see what made the noise. His bathroom is now blocked off.  
  
Dan gulps. It's almost comically loud.   
  
There was no door.  
  
_there was no door._   
  
They're almost like schoolgirl giggles. Dan takes a slow, deep breath, composing himself. He can hear whatever it is on his walls shift, a wet, goopy kind of noise as it slides it's tenticles further up toward the ceiling. The sound is disgusting to him but he daren't think it, afraid that whatever is crawling around his pipes encourage the sounds to get louder.  
  
Dan urges himself to pull it together, continuing forwards through the building. Everything is gross. Nothing is how he left it, worn down, dusty and disgusting. He starts to wonder if he is even home. But if he's not home, where is he?  
  
_you are home, Danny._  
  
The voice circles around his head, floating in and out if his ears. It's familiar, friendlier than the others, but still unsettling. He peers into the living room, stepping cautiously onto the carpet. It squelches beneath him, a strange, green liquid bubbling between his toes. Dan grimaces.  
  
_you're home now, Danny._  
  
It's mocking. Winding through the pipes, teasing over and over again.  
  
_I'm here for you, Danny. I'm with you now, Danny, you're home now, Danny, we've been reunited, Danny._  
  
Dan stills in the centre of the room. His eyes hold deadly contact with the photo framed on the chest of drawers. He realises his heart isnt beating in his chest, that the breath he's holding isn't a breath that was ever breathed.  
  
Soft hands run down his back and he tenses. He daren't look back. The laughing gets louder and louder between the cavities of his walls and he's overwhelmed. The touch is like ice.  
  
_he's realised!_  
  
They cackle.  
  
He curses.   
  
She whispers.  
  
_you're home as long as you're with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get it? He died??? Youre dead?????? Rad.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this since I very rarely write dark atmospheres! Feel free to leave me a lil comment of sorts!!!
> 
> Title is House On A Hill by The Pretty Reckless


End file.
